1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a speed-reading trainer, and more specifically relates to continuous and fully automatic speed-reading trainers in which the lines of text on the page of a book can be automatically displayed during speed-reading training and in which reading speed can be adjusted in a continuous, non-step fashion. The trainer can be used with any book and can provide a predetermined movement speed, text lines, and page spacing in order to track and arouse the attention of a trainee. In this fashion, the reading speed of a trainee can be greatly increased by using this trainer and can increase the knowledge of the user by promoting absorption of knowledge from the reading material. Effectively, therefore, the speed-reading trainer of the present invention can improve knowledge acquisition and can make reading more efficient in a simultaneous fashion.
2. Discussion of Relevant Information
Previously, it has not been possible to teach speed-reading techniques which improved both the speed of reading as well as the efficiency and comprehension of reading in a fully automatic fashion.